


Shh

by gaialux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just keep it a secret. He has for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural does not belong to me. This piece of fiction was written for entertainment purposes only, no profit is gained.

And that's the thing. It's all a secret. Doesn't matter when it once began, or where it moves.

It's watching the highway fly through the window, music too loud, and sometimes he even sings along. It's the click of guns lulls him to sleep once the adrenaline wears away. He's got these methodical hands that could save the world, and they do - only he can't know this yet.

Shh. Hush. All of it's a secret. But it's still perfect. It's all perfect. Only it can't last.

Because boys can't love other boys. And one brother certainly can't love another.


End file.
